nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Webly
Question How did you upload the image for iCarly???? -- FamFragoso42 02:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :No i mean: how did you put it on the iCarly edit page???; I couldn't find the image on it!!!!!!!!!! -- FamFragoso42 19:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Why did you put the "Help Improvment" on iCarly and Miranda Cosgrove??? Didn't I do enough for Nickipedia??? >:( FamFragoso42 00:41, 25 October 2008 (UTC) How I Uploaded the Image! I copied the image and saved it from Internet Explorer. Then, I clicked Upload Image and I uploaded it. Thanks for asking. I'm always open for asking questions.Weblykinly 15:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) How I Did It! I uploaded the image. Then, while you edit the iCarly edit page.Their is button on the page that you press. So, press it. You press the image that you want and put it on the iCarly page. All I did was upload the image for the Nickipedia. P:S: If I didn't help you right I'll try to help you later. Bye!!!!! OMG!!! Hey hey I found out where Carly a.k.a Miranda Cosgrove got her shirt from iSaw Him First and iHurt Lewbert!!!! Here's the website: http://www.oldnavy.com/browse/product.do?cid=7526&pid=611897&scid=611897052 It's has the blue AND pink one! AAAHHHHHH!!! :`D FamFragoso42 01:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi.Can I become admin?If not Why?Terminator234 23:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Who is here an admin that still writes stuff?Terminator234 00:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Terminator Hey, I like Terminator aswell! Which movie do you think is the best?Terminator234 00:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :My favourite is, :1. Terminator 2 :2. Terminator 3 :3. Terminator Salvation :4. The Terminator :P.S.Have you seen the sarah connor chronicles? Terminator234 00:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Unfortunetly they stopped making episodes for a season 3. I wish they would make mor episodes. They were great. Terminator234 00:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay.See you tomorrow then! Terminator234 01:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Angry Beavers Do you watch the angry beavers? Terminator234 15:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I used to watch it. I may not be here tomorrow around 16:45 because I am at a school tour. Do you want to join my new SpongeBob Wikia. The address is www.Spongebobtv.wikia.com. Terminator234 17:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Are you going to create an account there on my wikia? Terminator234 17:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Good.Work very hard on it. Terminator 17:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Translatingproblem-question I have a little question about a sentence you wrote on another talkpage: "I feel like I've been the only editor that's been doing anything bad, besides FamFragoso42 and Agent-347." , I don't know how I must translate this sentence correct, and I want to have it clear what you mean: Or you mean that you feel that you're doing bad things, and that I & FamFragoso42 also do bad things; or you mean that you feel that you're doing bad things, and that I & FamFragoso do good things. Which one of the two is it? Sorry that my English not good is again. I hope I have it clear tomorrow. ;) -- Hey, I'm Back Hey, I'm Back! Just wanted to know when your going to my Wikia again? -- Terminator234 00:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe a goodbye! Goodbye! To this wiki i'll miss it but Agent-347 is deleting everything he tried to delete spongebob tv show now it doesn't have a page on this wiki i wished that everyone could delete pages to help prevent vandilism but people are not doing it like their suppose to i mean Agent-347 may do an awesome template but, he can delete some importanat stuff this is a goodbye for a while! I'll miss you all. :) :I am deleting all the stubs, and SpongeBob SquarePants is there still (So there are you wrong). I only deleted The series link, and the misspelled versions. "Unneeded" is a generally term I use, it's not that it isn't needed but that this version isn't needed. Many pages I delete are already deleted in the past for same reasons but formulated in a different way. And I deleted Lary The Lobster because it hadn't enough content (I added this reason to my main reasons), also, the article Stephen Hillenburg, I am not sure, I think it had 1 line. I don't will delete full articles. You are a co-admin of me, so you can always say to me on my talk page that you think that a page is expanded enough. Also, I've created a Nickipedia Chat, which can be found here: http://nickipedia.chatango.com/ I'll be online sometimes, and in a few minutes also, so maybe you could talk. -- Hide / Show function is working!! Ok, I have been thinking a few days what could have went wrong with the hide show option, but I knew it in a "BOOM" this night... I forget that in the first line of the table there has to be a line started with "!", like "! colspan="3" | SpongeBob". Now to use this function, you have to add next to the class 2 words, and you have 2 options: "collapsible uncollapsed" , and "collapsible collapsed". I think you know how it works, if not: ask me, or look at some of the tables I have added this on, some of those can you find on my profile (Go to "My started articles", or to "My started templates"; for the second you have to go to my favorites and go to that main page link you see, there you will see a bunch of them... Ok, I have already added this on many templates, and some tables (List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes). I hope you are happy now. :P It was a good and learnfull idea of you, and this reminds me on "Good Idea, bad idea" of the Animaniacs... -- Channel-Shizzle It's something I want to note but I think it's unneeded that we make on the Nickipedia pages with after it (TV Channel) or (Block); Nick Junior isn't so big so that could fit on 1 page. Nickelodeon (TV Channel), those have to come just Nickelodeon. Also I think there is a clear difference between TEENick & TeenNick; so can we keep it short? I don't want to keep as webmaster / admin things for my own, so it's that you know it. If you have complainments you can always say it... So the articles has only to be: Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Nicktoons Network, TeenNick, TEENick, Nick @ Nite Noggin & The N. Also I want to note I think it's to early to start the TeenNick page because on the moment there isn't so much known about programming, Netstyling, ... In 2/3 weeks there will sure be known more and I think it's better to start that article then, news about the channel can you put for now on the main page in the news-block. Also am I planning to redesign the Nickelodeon page because it's on the moment to general and it reffers in big lines to the other channels which I think isn't so needed and allong with it takes it a big place on the page in... So it's that you know it... Ok? Complainments may you give hé, I am not somebody who works 100% on his own if I know there is another active admin... -- Kind regards, Clean-up has a meaning, and being in charge too I know that I haven't done many since school is again on, but next week I have vacation, and I plan the continue of the clean-up, everything I deleted so far had a reason, I didn't delete too much, some things I will re-add later (Probably next spring when I hope to get done with the whole clean-up... Also I don't want to be rude, When Pants Attack is ment good, but it doesn't show anymore a plot; but the whole episode overview! Also it hasn't structure, no clear alinea's, also that template you'd made (which is just a plain copy of the Jimmy Neutron Wikia, because the name of it could be every show!) Not that I want to block everyone from editing, but nobody gets what I want to get as the finishline as first but like before with some other things it will be good!!! (Look at the List of iCarly episodes..) I can't get it that nobody understands what being a admin or webmaster means.. Also all those Prank pages are overused, it started with one, but now there are starting to be to many of them, I can't seem that it still is made, there is only 1 user that is already every 2 days for sure online: me.. I am a bit bad in telling things like this, but I hope you get it. I have already a bad time, and I'd hope that I don't have work too restore the clean-up to a few weeks ago, but that I can continue it directly!! I want to make all the wikitables NickTables, and rewrite some stuff,... But yeah, now I've got to get asleep, I hope that if I get back tomorrow that there isn't a mess, because I don't want to see my hard work backfiring! (Again: I don't want to be rude or mean, just say my point of being the owner of this place) -- :Hi. I understand what being an admin means. Would you like my help? Thanks! — Jeff G. 05:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Weblykinly, please check the . There was some inappropriate material uploaded, see Category:Candidates for speedy deletion too. --Weas-El Talk| 11:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Here is . This user removed a lot of content from pages while he added infoboxes. But actually I think he just didn't know what he did. I reverted most of his edits. --Weas-El Talk| 11:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::And . :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Protection Hi again, I recently reverted ad spam on Forum:Index. I strongly recommend to semi-protect that page, since it's a high-risk target for spam-bots. --Weas-El Talk| 11:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Deletion requests Hi Weblykinly, there's are actually a whole bunch of pages marked for deletion. Would you take care of that, please? Thank you. --Weas-El Talk| 14:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, that's a great help. --Weas-El Talk| 18:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Weblykinly, I just noticed that you assigned me admin rights. Thanks for your confidence. --Weas-El ✉ 21:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. It seems that my presence isn't needed any longer. Color Printer is taking care of vandalism now. He isn't the talkative type, is he? To tell the truth, I have no longer the time to drop by regularly. I actually have too many working sites on Wikia, and there may be one or two major new ones in the future. The reason for my presence here was fighting vandalism, I have absolutely no idea of Nickelodeon shows. ;-) :Feel free to contact me if you should encounter any serious case of vandalism or if you should need help with something different. Remove my administrator privileges or leave them, I'll leave that to you. --Weas-El ✉ 23:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Your reversions You literally told me that my opinion doesn't matter. You have to realize that it does. Just because you're an admin doesn't mean your powers are abusable. You still have not countered my point, and the fact that you are ignoring community opinions and doing whatever you want means your position has been compromised--Jack's Posse Fic 14:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sabrina articles Hi Webly, I left a comment at Jack's Posse Fic's talk page. Since I've been roped into the discussion, I hope I'll be able to mediate. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 15:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) HELP There is an anonymous user with the IP address starting with 206 creating stupid FB&CC pages while messing with valid ones. He then tried to impersonate me by copying the deletion template on his bogus pages and putting them on the real one. Please block him and delete his bogus pages--Jack's Posse Fic 20:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC)